


Lucre

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [521]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior is up to his old tricks again. Too bad the FBI isn't falling for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/04/2000 for the word [lucre](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/04/lucre).
> 
> lucre  
> Monetary gain; profit; riches; money; -- often in a bad sense.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #214 Excuse.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lucre

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. was always rolling in lucre, usually at the expense of others. Still if anyone questioned him, he always had the perfect excuse as to why he had money, but the others investing in him didn’t. He always insisted that they would get theirs tomorrow, but tomorrow never came. 

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. had finally chosen to do business with the wrong guy, which is why he was now sitting in one of the FBI interrogation rooms rather than out on the streets making more money. Senior was beginning to wish that NCIS had picked up his case rather than the FBI. At least, NCIS had Junior around, who he was sure would be willing to get him off. After all, what was the point in having a federal agent for a son, if he couldn’t get you out of a few charges here and there.

However, the FBI agent was not buying any of his excuses and was refusing to contact his son. He didn’t like the FBI agent that much. He hoped his lawyer arrived soon, so that he could get out of here and send a message to his son about this horrible FBI agent named Fornell.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
